ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Testing Sanity (Prologue)
The sun shines bright at the starship's left side, when it flew across Earth's orbit. Kiva woke up and got out of the medical bay, with Angela's permission, who is now healed from a tough battle against Hatchet, Reia's friend-turned-enemy. Kiva walked towards the bridge, all dressed up for the continuation of her Mark of Mastery exam. When she arrived, she can only find Rahm Kota, who grew weary of Reia's recent reactions and response during Kiva's final hours recovering. Rahm: Oh. It's you, Kiva. Kiva: Hey, general. I thought Reia would be here. Rahm: She is. By the main terminal. - Kiva nodded and carefully walked towards her. Reia: This is SO stupid! Kiva: Hmm? Reia: Why would the Lombax Six be security guards in a prison? Silver Fang: They have their reasons, Reia. Look, Sonja's not bright when it comes to it. Do you remember what happened in Arkham Asylum? Reia: At least, near the prison years ago. Villains caused a riot all over the place. - The name of the prison does ring a bell, yet Kiva said nothing, but wondered instead. It's the same prison that both the Shredder and Ra's al Ghul released several inmates and used the Mutagen to transform them. Silver Fang: And now, Sonja and her friends are taking a big step. Reia: More like a big risk. She doesn't know these villains like we do. We all saw what happened to Ethan Bennett. - Kiva did remembered Ethan Bennett once during the Hutt escort mission near the Outer Rim. Again, she said nothing and listen to her master's words. Reia: Joker's up to something big. Silver Fang: How did you know? Reia: I've listened to the Joker's interview tapes. He's forced a new doctor named Penelope Young to work on a dangerous chemical. Sonja doesn't know of the danger behind this if it is released unnoticed. - Dr. Young's chemical experiment is a big mystery, sounds perfect for Kiva's rank of the team, as well as to test herself more within her mark. Wanted to get underway, Kiva moved close to Reia, looked over the files and spoke up. Kiva: Uh, Reia? Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Well, I was thinking about the prison salary. Reia: About how much they are being paid? Kiva: Yeah. I think it's around $20 per hour. Reia: Huh... When did they start doing this? During your Mark of Mastery? Kiva: Maybe. Hey, why not we ask them? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Reia: Or giving her a heart attack. She's already aware that the deadliest criminals in Gotham would do anything for power. I seriously don't need to remind you about the Mutagen within the walls of Arkham. Kiva: Oh, right... Reia: This is only a rescue mission and nothing more. We need to find the distorted history and figure out how to prevent it from happening to the Lombax Six. Kiva: Alright. Quorra, think you can help us out? Quorra: Of course, Kiva. No distorted history within Arkham Asylum. However, there is a break-in within the mayor's office. Reia: We'll start there. Kiva: Okay. - A few hours later, Reia and Kiva arrived near City Hall within Gotham where Heartless are already on sight, including a giant Heartless known as a Rock Troll. Reia: That's a new one... Kiva: We need to get rid of it. Reia: Agreed. Batman's life depends on it. Let's go! Kiva: Right! - Reia turned into a Super Saiyan and Kiva summoned her Keyblade. The two engaged against the Heartless and Kiva turned her attention into the Rock Troll Heartless, but it has put on its armor, making the fight more difficult. Kiva: Aw, crud... It has armor. Reia, a little help? - Reia lifted an empty car up high. Reia: Move aside! - Reia throws the car into the Heartless, broke its armor. Kiva: Awesome! Now to finish the job. - Kiva used her new skills and destroyed the Heartless with ease. Reia: Nice job. With the Heartless gone, Batman is set to take one of the villains to Arkham Asylum. Kiva: Who? - Just to answer Kiva's question, Batman arrived with the arrested Joker on his hands. Kiva: Oh, him. Joker: Why so serious, Saiyan girl? Reia: You summoned the Heartless here, didn't you? Joker: Where's the fun in that, Reia? I thought it would be a good leadership for once. Kiva: Good grief... - Batman placed Joker within the Batmobile for transport. Batman: Why are you two here in Gotham? Reia: Our friends are making a big mistake, working within Arkham as of late. The two of us are here to make sure that they are okay. Batman: It's never safe there. Kiva: Well, it's not like we can just walk in and get them out. Reia: Kiva's right. The island is filled with the deadliest criminals in all of Gotham. We should proceed with caution if we're going to rescue them. Batman: If you are going to do this, I'm taking Joker to Arkham. Commissioner Gordon can give you the location of your friends, if you are willing to come along. Reia: I'm in. Sonja's absent mind worries me and that can lead to disaster. I have to warn her. Kiva: Same here. I mean, what's the point working at Arkham to begin with? - Batman only smiled at the two and hopped into the Batmobile. Batman: Try to keep up. - The Batmobile closed its hood and takes off to Arkham Island. Kiva hopped on Reia's back and the two flew behind him. While on route, the two have questions in mind. Kiva: Hey. I've got some questions. Reia: Same here. You go first? Kiva: Well, I just got this bad feeling about Scarecrow with this weird stuff that makes people go insane. Reia: His fear toxin? Kiva: Yeah. I'm worried he would use that on me especially since my friend Rachel died in the high school shooting in Columbine. Reia: If it happens, I have the antidote in hand. It's best to prepare for situations like this. Kiva: Oh, okay. - Reia immediately regretted saying that. She was going to say that she has one gas mask on a capsule as well as the antidote. Reia would not have a choice but to face her greatest fear head-on if she has to. Kiva: But, I'm also glad you have one gas mask. And well, you should use it. Reia: Is it really worth it to face your fears like that? - The Batmobile turned left as the two continued to follow Batman. Reia: You would've gone insane with Scarecrow's toxin. Kiva: I know, but with the light inside my heart, I know I would stay sane and not loss my heart to the darkness. Besides, it's all about staying close, being careful and for me to prove that my own fears won't bring my faith down. Reia: (Wow... She's courageous to face her own fears.) I'm proud of you. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Almost there. (I sense Scarecrow inside, along with the other criminals. I'm starting to think Scarecrow...isn't the problem here...) - The Batmobile and the two headed to Arkham Island to begin their long night as the customized intro starts. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes